Underneath
by Liss Noir
Summary: Momentos entre Yamato y Hikari que demuestran que el amor a veces está en dónde menos te imaginas.
1. Miradas

**Underneath**

Momentos entre Yamato y Hikari que demuestran que el amor a veces está en dónde menos te imaginas.

Aclaración: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Personajes principales: Yamato Ishida y Hikari Yagami

Género: Romance.

* * *

 _Miradas_.

A pesar de que Takeru era su mejor amigo había veces en las que no era capaz de entenderla.

Acababa de cumplir quince años, por fin ella y Takeru volvían a tener la misma edad y se encontraba emocionada por eso, pensando que finalmente podría comenzar a olvidarse de la niñez para siempre y comenzar una nueva etapa de su vida en la cual se volvería una mujer. El sentimiento de estar creciendo y madurando le gustaba, incluso llegaba a pensar muchas veces en que no podía esperar para ser mayor.

Su hermano le había dicho que aprovechara un poco más de su niñez porque luego iba a extrañarla. Hikari estaba segura de que eso era cierto pero por ahora no le interesaba, estaba deseos de experimentar como era ser un poco más adulto y quería hacerlo de la mano del chico que más quería después de su padre y Taichi, Takeru.

Así que ese día se había puesto un lindo vestido blanco que su madre le había comprado en el verano y que la hacía lucir como un ángel según palabras de Gatomon y se había dirigido a casa de T.K. dispuesta a demostrarle que ya no eran niños y que ella estaba creciendo y quería que él lo notara. No sólo porque era Takeru y quería que fuesen compañeros en ese nuevo proceso, sino también porque él hacía sus piernas temblar y sus mejillas enrojecer con sólo rozar su mano.

—Hola Hikari-chan, pasa –Dijo Takeru abriendo la puerta y dejándola entrar. Le dedicó una corta mirada y una enorme sonrisa. –Tengo unos nuevos juegos en la consola, te encantarán, vamos.

Se adentró a su habitación sin mirarla dos veces. Ella suspiró resignada cuando escuchó una voz proveniente de la cocina.

—Creo que te ves muy linda, Hikari –Se trataba de Yamato, el hermano mayor de Takeru. Éste casi nunca le dirigía la palabra, no porque tuviera algo en su contra sino porque era alguien taciturno y reservado. –Lo digo con todo respeto.

Lo miró a los ojos… tan parecidos a los de T.K. pero tan distintos a la vez. Parecía que había mundos de distancia entre esas dos miradas y Hikari se encontró curiosa de conocer más sobre esos ojos azules más maduros y también más intrigantes.

Ella respondió con una enorme sonrisa y lo vio marcharse a la cocina de nuevo. Ese día Hikari no sólo recuperó su confianza y se sintió hermosa, sino que también renunció a su enamoramiento infantil con Takeru.

* * *

Una de mis parejas favoritas, esta será una recopilación de varios momentos entre Yamato y Hikari, no van a tener ordén exacto pero puede que si haya cierta continuidad entre las historias.

Espero les haya gustado.

 _Liss._


	2. Magia

**Underneath**

Momentos entre Yamato y Hikari que demuestran que el amor a veces está en dónde menos te imaginas.

Aclaración: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Personajes principales: Yamato Ishida y Hikari Yagami

Género: Romance.

* * *

 _Magia_

 _._

 _._

Ella era como magia y Yamato siempre había detestado la magia. No sólo porque no podía comprenderla sino porque lo hacía sentir lento y estúpido. Y ese era un efecto que también podía llegar a tener Hikari.

—No puedo creer que me hiciste esperar treinta minutos mientras escuchabas las patrañas de ese mago de pacotilla –Se quejó Yamato rodando las ojos. Hikari rio simpáticamente y se aferró a su brazo probablemente creyendo que no estaba molesto de verdad. Bueno, lo estaba.

—Ha sido divertido, me gusta la magia –Replicó la castaña.

—Ese tipo sólo estaba interesado en que le dieras tu número –Refunfuñó el rubio caminando con más rapidez, ella trotó para alcanzarlo.

—Vas muy rápido –Se quejó Hikari, todavía entre risas. –Y no te preocupes, no le he dado ningún número, te lo dije sólo me interesaba ver los trucos, ¿Cómo puede ser que tengas tanto odio hacia la magia?

—No me gustan las cosas que no puedo entender.

En ese momento ella sonrió y bajó la cabeza. Yamato la observó expectante, era la tercera vez que salía con ella a solas y hasta ahora todo era muy poco para saber exactamente hacia donde se estaban dirigiendo. Era obvio que no se encontraban en el territorio de amigos pero tampoco había sido especificado nada más al respecto. Yamato seguía sin poder comprender del todo a Hikari y sus reacciones y aunque esto le exasperaba y hasta cierto punto lo asustaba, también era en gran medida la razón por la cual seguía deseando más de ella.

—Yo no entiendo lo que siento por ti –Repuso Hikari mostrando su sonrisa. –Y aun así me gusta.

Yamato la paró en seco y sin dejarla decir nada la tomó de la mano.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo pero también me gusta –Le devolvió la sonrisa. –Y eso me parece bastante más mágico que sacar monedas de tu manga.

Ella soltó una carcajada y él sonrió satisfecho no sólo de haberla hecho reír, sino también de lo mucho que quería seguir descubriendo los enigmas de Hikari. Quería comprenderla para poder llegar no sólo a su corazón, sino también a su alma.

Quería tocarla como nadie la hubiese tocado antes y no en el sentido físico ni sexual, después de todo ella apenas tenía dieciséis años, sino en el sentido espiritual. Quería ser un antes y un después en su vida y que le dejase hacer más que tomarle la mano en el parque. Quería a Hikari como nunca había querido nada.

Y eso sí que era capaz de entenderlo. Eso significaba que lo iba a dar todo de sí para que ella también le quisiera a él.

* * *

 _Gracias a quienes comentaron esta historia, me da mucho gusto que se hayan decidido a leer =)  
_

 _Un fuerte abrazo_

 _Liss_


	3. Mujer

**Underneath**

Momentos entre Yamato y Hikari que demuestran que el amor a veces está en dónde menos te imaginas. (Viñetas y Drabbles)

Aclaración: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Personajes principales: Yamato Ishida y Hikari Yagami

Género: Romance.

* * *

 _Mujer_

 _._

 _._

La primera vez que Yamato se dio cuenta que Hikari era una mujer ésta tenía quince años y él acababa de ser testigo de cómo los compañeros de equipo de Taichi hacían el tonto para quedar bien frente suyo. En ese momento el rubio se preguntó porque demonios harían eso si Hikari Yagami sólo era una niña pequeña.

—Lo hacen todo el tiempo –Le comentó Takeru de modo distraído, al parecer a él tampoco le llegaba a molestar. –Creo que Hikari-chan les gusta, tiene sentido es una chica guapa, ¿No crees, hermano?

Y entonces Yamato la miró.

Inmediatamente después entendió no sólo porque los compañeros de Taichi se desvivían por ella, sino que entendió los misterios más ocultos del universo en esos ojos, todo de un solo golpe.

Hikari siempre había tenido un rostro bonito sin ir más allá, después de todo era una niña, pero ahora no sólo era bonita, Hikari se había convertido en alguien hermosa. Sus ojos eran dulces y brillantes y sus labios rosas y carnosos, su cabello caía alrededor de su rostro y sus delgadas piernas blancas ya no eran sólo eso, ahora eran largas invitaciones para notar la falda rosa que usaba y las curvas que su cuerpo comenzaba a tener.

Era ridículo pensar que podría gustarle, él tenía dieciocho de todas formas y estaba demasiado mayor para fijarse en la mejor amiga de su hermano, sin embargo ese día notó que Hikari había dejado de ser una niña y pronto se convertiría en una bella mujer y esperaba que Takeru se diera cuenta de eso pronto o terminaría viéndola partir con otro.

Y aquel pensamiento no era nada reconfortante para él.

* * *

Quiero dar las gracias a quienes han comentado estos 2 capítulos y aquí les dejo el tercero. Espero les guste.

Un abrazo

 _Liss_


	4. Fanática

**Underneath**

Momentos entre Yamato y Hikari que demuestran que el amor a veces está en dónde menos te imaginas. (Viñetas y Drabbles)

Aclaración: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Personajes principales: Yamato Ishida y Hikari Yagami

Género: Romance.

* * *

 _Fanática_

 _._

 _._

Yamato con su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules y su estilo despreocupado y misterioso le daba el aire perfecto para convertirse en el producto de todos sus suspiros durante la adolescencia. El mejor amigo de su hermano no sólo era guapo, sino listo y un excelente chico, Hikari lo sabía de primera mano y era por eso que no se avergonzaba de su enamoramiento juvenil con él.

Así que cuando Yamato les invitaba a verlo tocar con su banda, Hikari no perdía la oportunidad para sacar la cámara y retratar de la manera más fiel que podía como Yamato brillaba en todo su esplendor en el escenario. La mayoría de las fotos nunca veían la luz pero sus favoritas las había conservado escondidas con cariño por años. No quería imaginar la cara que hubieran puesto Taichi o Takeru si hubieran encontrado las fotos en su habitación y mucho menos hubiera querido tener que explicar que cada que Yamato la miraba ya fuese sólo de reojo su corazón comenzaba a palpitar descontrolado. Por eso había decidido que debía ser un secreto. Su secreto.

Hasta ese momento en el cual mientras el mismo rubio de las fotografías se encontraba ayudándola a mudarse de casa de sus padres y la gran colección quedó al descubierto finalmente.

Yamato soltó una carcajada.

—Vaya, no sabía que eras una fanática.

Ella enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo.

—Me gusta la música.

—Te gusto yo.

Hikari sonrió olvidándose inmediatamente de la vergüenza.

—Sí, me gustas tú –Repitió atrayéndolo por el cuello.

—Pues a mí me gustas tú –Añadió Ishida. –Y me gusta que hayas dedicado tus noches de quinceañera a suspirar por mí.

La chica lo golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo mientras reía.

—No seas arrogante –Ordenó la jovencita. –Y ahora sigue cargando mis cajas.

Yamato rodó los ojos mientras su novia se burlaba abiertamente de la situación gritando que el que ríe al último ríe mejor. Él la toma entre sus brazos y la besa haciendo olvidar todo en lo que sea que hubiera estado pensando antes. Ahora sólo quedan ella, Yamato Ishida y los vestigios que habían sobrevivido a su adolescencia.

* * *

Una disculpa por la tardanza, me he regalado a mí misma un mes de vacaciones en Europa con mi hermana mayor y ha decir verdad ha sido el mejor regalo que me hecho en la vida.

Gracias a las personas que comentaron el capítulo pasado.

Liss


End file.
